


I've Been Through Worse

by bloodykiss147



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fussy Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodykiss147/pseuds/bloodykiss147
Summary: Jack worries about Edward's well-being





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lost and found this fic on GoogleDrive, it's just self-indulgent fluff

Jack was like clockwork, a broken clock that was hours off, but clockwork none the less; every night at 3 am he would pass out wherever he was working. At home it wasn't a problem usually; few chemicals left on the burner, every once in awhile broken beakers, small things nothing to worry about. What does make Edward worry is when Jack passes out at his lab in Parsons, after the invading raiders it only got worse even with Lorenzo's influence gone. Edward wouldn't lie to Jack and say he is heartbroken that the man was finally dead, he hoped without Lorenzo there would be no more travel to Parsons. The attack seemed to leave something with Jack, he clinged to Edward more and more, it reminded him of his time after returning from his radiation sickness stay at Parsons.

 

    Edward walked up slowly to Jack, touching his shoulder a little to wake him. He jumped up from the table, bumping into Edward. He grunted and moved back holding his healing wound. Jack realized what he did and began fussing over Edward.

 

“I'm terribly sorry Edward!”

 

“It's fine Jack,” Edward said. 

 

Jack started trying to remove Edward's combat armor, Edward helped him slowly. It would just be easier than trying to stop Jack from wanting to check the bandages.

 

“Jack, seriously I'm fine. I've had worse,” he said.

 

He was able to catch Jack's hands and hold them, Jack stopped moving altogether to state dumbly at them.

 

“You could have died, and I was more worried about Lorenzo escaping,” Jack said.

 

    Edward would have raised an eyebrow if he had one, Jack wouldn't look up.

 

“We all knew how much of a threat he was, besides. I've. Been. Through. Worse, Jack,” Edward said.

 

Jack looked up at him, his face scrunched up a little.

 

“Doesn't make it any easier!”

 

Edward laughed, it was deep in his chest.

 

“How about this,”

 

Edward leaned in and kissed Jack gently, it felt odd to feel lips against his own lipless mouth. Jack clung to Edward's neck, trying to tug him down, Edward had to lean away and let Jack whine.

 

“You need to stop putting yourself in so much danger,” Jack said.

 

“You, need to stop putting me in so much danger,” Edward said.

 

It was the wrong thing to say, and Edward should have caught it.

 

“You're completely right, it's my fault. I'm so sorry Edward, maybe we shouldn't,” Jack began pushing away.

 

“Jack, shit I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I’m fine, it's my job,” Edward calmed him, holding him close again.

 

“This is much more than a job don't you think?”

 

Jack was right, but not how he thinks he is; sure Edward has gone through hell for this family, but he wouldn't call it the worse thing.

 

    Edward kissed Jack again, he was tired of all the melodrama. Jack melted in his arms, he was still clinging on for his life, like if he let go Edward would drop him and run. Jack was eager leaving his mouth open slightly for Edward to enter whenever he was ready. Edward couldn't help himself and bit down slightly on Jack's lips before licking into Jack's mouth. It was soft and warm, Edward almost felt a little self conscious of his scarred up and rough skin, he had pretty much forgotten how it felt. He didn't need to miss it anymore as he kissed Jack deeply. They parted for air, Jack took one arm off of Edward to fix his glasses. He placed his forehead on Edward's chest, Edward just wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Let's go to bed before you fall asleep on your feet,” Edward said.

 

“Very well,” Jack mumbled into Edward's chest.

 

Edward had to practically drag Jack to his room, he refused harshly to being carried.

 

“Will you be staying?”

 

“Sure.”

  
They dressed down to their underwear and slipped into bed together, Jack rolled onto his side to hang an arm over Edward's chest. Edward kissed Jack's temple before hearing Jack's breathing settle, he was out unsurprisingly fast. Edward kissed the top of his head gently holding him closer.


End file.
